LIFE'S CHANGES
by WildPoe
Summary: I'M DOWN AND OUT WITH CANCER FOR AWHILE. People who are waiting for the story to pop up...sorry I can't get it up yet. First I was lazy, now I have a reason to not finish up quickly. LoL
1. Unexpected suprise

*Disclaimer* I'm making this sweet and simple. I'm sorry the story is short right now but I'm working on it. Don't sue me, the brilliant Miss J.K. Rowling is the owner of all Characters except for Kevin and the bimbo and the surprise shhh.... Oh yeah, I'm putting songs that fit the story on but if you don't care for those sorry if it is a burden to you. Okay, that's over.Enjoy! Oh, and please don't flame.  
  
"Strong Enough" By Cher  
  
I don't need your sympathy  
  
There's nothing you can say or do for me  
  
And I don't want a miracle  
  
You'll never change for no one  
  
I hear your reasons why  
  
Where did you sleep last night  
  
And was she worth it was she world it?  
  
'Cos I'm strong enough  
  
To live without you  
  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
  
To know you gotta go  
  
There's no more to say  
  
So save your breath  
  
And then walk away  
  
No matter what I hear you say  
  
I'm strong enough to know you gotta go  
  
So you feel misunderstood  
  
Baby, have I got news for you  
  
On being used, I could write a book  
  
You don't wanna hear about it  
  
I've been losing sleep  
  
You've been going cheap  
  
She ain't worth half of me it's true I'm telling you  
  
Now I'm strong enough to live without you Strong enough and I quit crying  
  
Long enough now I'm strong enough.  
  
I know you've gotta go  
  
Come hell or waters high  
  
You'll never see me cry  
  
This is our last goodbye, it's true  
  
I'm telling you  
  
That I'm strong enough to live without you  
  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
  
I know you've gotta go  
  
There's no more to say  
  
So save your breath  
  
And you walk away  
  
No matter what I hear you say  
  
I'm strong enough to know you've gotta go  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on her porch waiting and waiting for her husband to get home. The sun had already set and the stars were appearing from the slowly blackening sky.  
  
It was their first anniversary. Hermione had this day planned for ages. Everything was prepared. A candlelit dinner was ready in the backyard. In the Rose bushes there were fairies glowing beautiful iridescent colors. Green, blue, red, green, and every other color imaginable. Soft romantic music was playing in the background. She couldn't wait to sit down and tell him the good news. Especially since today was theirs.  
  
Hermione married at eighteen to an American Muggle. His name was Kevin Dutrot and was from Florida. He was a rich, intelligent man. When Hermione met him, she liked him for him and not his money. In fact, she had plenty of muggle and wizarding money. She worked at muggle jobs before and while doing so, she was and still is the head of Student's Magical Education Board.  
  
She had told Kevin while they were dating that she was a witch. He was surprised but didn't care if she was a witch or not. He was still in love with her than.  
  
Hermione sat for an hour out on the porch. "Where in the hell is he?" she frowned asking herself. She got up and walked into the house. She got back from a wizarding business trip. She told him she'd be gone for three days but it was actually a two-day trip. She wanted to surprise him.  
  
Hermione walked into her Living room and turned out the only light was on in the house.  
  
"Lumos." She muttered holding her wand up to find her way to the Kitchen.  
  
She walked in and sat down at he counter. She turned on the TVs to the cameras that were all over the house. She checked all of them over and closed her eyes to relax for bit. She didn't know thought that it would be three hours later when she would be awaken from her sleep by a loud bang. She blinked a few times focusing her eyes on the front door on the screen. On the screen Kevin was standing holding onto a girl who was pressed into the door. They were deep in a kiss.  
  
Red flashed before Hermione's eyes as she jumped from the counter chair with wand in hand. She knew her way through the dark.  
  
" I can't believe he'd actually do this to me. He is so dead." Hermione thought when she reached the door. She stepped to the side of the door and opened it. Two figures fell to the floor with a loud thump and two distinct groans.  
  
"Lumos" Hermione said.  
  
The light blinded everyone for a second. She stood over Kevin and his redheaded bimbo. He looked startled and guilty when he saw his wife standing over him looking very pissed off.  
  
"Err.Hermione, I." Kevin tried to explain. Hermione held up her hand to make him shut up.  
  
"Don't speak. It's bad enough that I come home and find out you're having an affair but you've probably forgotten it's our anniversary. Don't try to make up for this Kevin because it won't work and you can keep it up with this woman." She paused to look at her. The red head looked stupid, almost as if she didn't realize what was going on.  
  
"Because I'm divorcing you and you'll never see me again.I'm surprised Kevy." She continued sarcastically. " You are very brave to do this to a witch. Your lucky I have morals or I would have cursed your ass on this very spot. I don't give people second chances after they fuck up things with me the first time. This has happen to me way to many times. I shall see you in court."  
  
Hermione walked over the two and turned the stairway light on and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom.  
  
"Accio!" she called.  
  
The closet door on the other side of the room banged open and her suitcase flew over to the bed. She opened it and conjured all her clothes into it. She looked down at her stomach and sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess its just you and me now sweetie." she rubbed her stomach and continued to pack. 


	2. Flying home

(A/N) Do you know how much I love you people? Thank You for the reviews!! Here's the next part of the story. I'm very sorry that it's short but it's making me mad myself. Have fun! Oh, and Draco won't be coming in until the Third chapter which I'm going to start working on tomorrow. Could somebody please tell me how you get the lyrics in order instead of straight across? I've tried probably everything and I can't seem to get it to go down.  
  
"I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne  
  
I'm standing on the bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this Life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm With You  
  
I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know Cause nothing's going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this Life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with You I'm with You  
  
Why is everything so confusing Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah Yeah.  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this Life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with You I'm with You  
  
Hermione decided to take this all in slowly. Instead of just Apparating to England, she wanted to take a plane and relax. She called a cab and started downstairs to wait outside. She had the suitcase in her hand when she remembered Crookshanks. She set the suitcase down and walked back upstairs. She got Crookshanks' cage out of the closet.  
  
"Crookshanks!" she yelled.  
  
She waited a moment until she heard pattering of paws behind her down the hall. She turned around and picked the purring cat up.  
  
"Come on. We're getting out of here." She said kneeling down and putting the cat in his cage.  
  
She lugged it downstairs and let the suitcase follow her. She ignored Kevin and the girl. They were on the couch. They weren't talking, just staring at the really pissed off witch. The woman looked frightened when she saw the floating object following Hermione.  
  
"I think I'll leave." She said standing up and looking at Kevin.  
  
"You don't have to leave Jamie." Kevin replied.  
  
"NO." Jamie said firmly. " I don't want her to curse me or what her crowd does to people."  
  
Kevin knew he couldn't argue with her. He was afraid of women. Especially Hermione. He wanted to apologize for all the shit he caused but he knew it was too late for anything now. He messed up and his world turn's upside down.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the curb waiting for her cab. The moon was full and bright. It was a beautiful, muggy Florida night. Jamie walked out of the house to her car. Hermione could see Jamie looking at her from the corner of her eye so she raised her hand and gave her the finger. She didn't want to put up with some whore another man in her life decides to pick up. It's been like this since she was fourteen. Viktor did the same thing and so did her other two exes'. Now she's had enough and she's not going back like she did the other times. She put up with it before now she's doing things her ways and no one is going to stop her.  
  
Jamie jumped into her car but wasn't going anywhere at the moment.  
  
'What should I do to her?' Hermione thought for a moment. "Oh! I know." she said standing up. She walked to the back of Jamie's car and looked through the back window. She cursed the rearview mirror. It wasn't a really good curse but she thought it was funny. She needed a good laugh.  
  
When Jamie looked into the mirror to check herself out. She found a scarred, big nosed (with a wart * grin *) hag looking back at her with messed up teeth. She screamed and ripped the rearview mirror off and threw it out the window and tore off. Hermione was on the ground rolling with laughter. She composed herself and stood up.  
  
' That bitch doesn't realize that every time she buys a new mirror that'll her new image will be there looking back at her. Only thing is that she's the only one who can see it. Too bad I didn't change her completely instead of cursing that mirror.' Hermione thought and grinned. She walked back over to the curb and sat down.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this?" She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on top her knees. It was late and nearly Midnight when the moon suddenly disappeared behind a large black cloud. Lightning began flashing across the sky along with the roar of thunder. Rain started to pour down on Hermione. She pulled her dark purple cloak on and used an anti-water charm so her, Crookshanks, and her luggage were dry.  
  
"Well, our night is getting even better." She said sarcastically to Crookshanks. "Isn't it Crookshanks?" Crookshanks looked up at her and meowed miserably  
  
The cab finally arrived and the driver put her luggage into the trunk.  
  
"Where to miss?" He asked looking into the rearview mirror at Hermione  
  
"Orlando International Airport please." She said as she pulled Crookshanks out of his cage and began to pet him.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said as they pulled from the curb. Hermione laid her head on the window and gazed out at the rain soaked city of Orlando.  
  
'A new life for me.again, and for the baby.' She thought before slowly nodding off to sleep.  
  
"Miss." Hermione heard someone calling for her. She didn't reply she only wanted to stay in the warm darkness. The driver finally shook her awake. She opened her eyes and closed them again when a bright light shone into her window. She realized it was the lights outside the airport.  
  
"Thank you" she said to the driver. "How much?"  
  
"$ 10.00 please." He said holding out his hand to receive the money. He got her bag out for her and left.  
  
Hermione walked inside up to the counter. A lady looked up and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Hello. How can I help you?" she asked moving over to the computer next to her.  
  
"Can I get a flight from Here to England? Tonight?" Hermione pulled out Kevin's credit card, her passport, and visa.  
  
"Let me check the database.Yes you can ma'am. It's flight 331. The flight will be leaving in an hour and half at 2:00 am and it will go to John F Kennedy International Airport, and on to Manchester Airport. Is that fine for you?"  
  
"Yes it is. And is there room for animals. I have a cat with me." Hermione wanted to get this over with. She was dead tired and wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
  
" Do you know the weight of your animal? And what seating would you like?"  
  
" He is I think a 15 lb. He's a big cat. I took him to the vets last month and that was his weight than... and I would like either business or coach. It doesn't matter what you put me in." Hermione replied.  
  
"Coach is filled. You'll be in Business. Can I please see your Credit card, visa, and passport?"  
  
After Hermione got all sorted out she waited until her flight was ready and walked up to the gate. The women took her luggage, Crookshanks and had them put on the flight already. Now she had nothing to carry except her wand. Hermione gave them her ticket and went on the plane and sat down. Before they even took off she had fallen asleep.  
  
Manchester, England, Manchester Airport  
  
Hermione smiled when she stepped off the plane. "I'm finally home."  
  
She got her luggage and Crookshanks who wasn't too happy about his flight and was meowing his head off continuously.  
  
"Now Crookshanks calm down. You should know where we are. We're going to see mum and dad so chill out." Crookshanks settled down a bit but was still apprehensive about being here. He hated it when he had to change surroundings continuously.  
  
Hermione caught a cab to Liverpool where Ron, his fiancée and her mum and dad lived. Harry lived in London. He was an Auror, and one of the best. He wasn't paranoid about his job like Moody always is though. Last he wrote Hermione, he said he didn't want to get involved with anyone for the fact that they could get killed easily by one of his enemies. Harry had defeated Voldemort for the final time in their seventh year. He nearly lost two of his limbs killing Voldemort but thanks to magic he had his left arm and his right leg fixed right up. Hermione can remember the look of horror on his face when he had to have skel-o-grow again for his leg. She chuckled at the image.  
  
'Poor Harry' she thought. 'Always in some kind of fix but then again Ron and I were always in the fixes with him.'  
  
Ron was his usual self. He and Hermione had gone out in Fifth year, broken up, and tried again seventh but it didn't really work for the two of them. He would always get jealous when she'd talk to another guy, even if it was about homework and class work. (Which it was all the time.) He and Lavender started to go out after school was over and they are now going to be married soon.  
  
'I don't know how that girl puts up with him.' Hermione smiled.  
  
Hermione looked down at her watch. It was 4:00 in the afternoon. She just couldn't wait to get home and relax in her childhood bedroom.  
  
A half an hour later, Hermione was standing in front of her parents' house staring up at it. She walked up to the door and knocked. She knew her parents would be home now. Always home before 3:00 as usual. She heard light footsteps coming down the hall. The door opened and Hermione found herself staring back at the mirror image of her. Her mother gasped with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Hermione! Sweetie, how are you? What are you doing here? Where's Kevin?" she pounded a barrage of questions at her daughter while hugging her and pulling her into the house.  
  
"Mum!" Hermione gasped trying to pry herself from her mother's hands to breathe. "Your.killing.me."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Her mother said letting go of her daughter who let out a sigh of relief now that she could breathe. "Come and see your father hon." She pulled on Hermione's hand.  
  
"Hold on mum." Hermione bent down and opened Crookshanks' cage. He bolted out and ran off upstairs to Hermione's room. "What a baby." She said as she followed her mom to see her father.  
  
Her father was equally surprised but didn't try to kill his daughter like his wife nearly tried to do. Her mother set to making tea and finally they all sat down at the kitchen table and Hermione gave her reason why she was there.  
  
"Oh my!" her mother gasped what seemed to be the hundredth time.  
  
Hermione just told them the whole story except she left out the most important piece of information. the baby. She was going to tell them right than but her mother scooted her off upstairs to take a shower.  
  
Hermione stopped in her bedroom and gazed around. It was exactly how she left it two years ago. Her bed was set next to the window. Her dresser was across from her closet and it had her TV on top. Her window curtains were sheer purple and white was everything else in her room. She had candles all over the room. She liked gothic things like cast iron candleholders, and dark material and poetry but she was more of a nature person than anything. All her journals always had some flower, leaf, or plant stuck between the pages. Of course her desk which was next to her bed was stacked with all sorts of educational books, wizarding or muggle. That was her first love. Now she was going to have new love in her life and it is a tiny life itself right now.  
  
Hermione set her suitcase on her bed and pulled out all her clothes and put them in the drawers of her dresser and picked out flannel pj bottoms and a white tank top. She walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. The warm water engulfed her and washed away all pain, suffering, and worry. She lifted her head up and closed her eyes to fill the water droplets quickly fall on her face and run off her. She was so glad for a shower. She finished up and hopped out and into her pajamas. She walked downstairs to find her parents.  
  
"Mum! Dad! Where are you two?" She walked into the Den where both had their offices. Her mother was on the computer and her dad was working on some paperwork.  
  
"I have something to tell you." She said sitting down on the couch up against the wall.  
  
"What is it dear?" Her mother asked looking up at her and leaning in to listen.  
  
"You two are going to be Grandparents. I'm going to have a baby." Hermione smiled at them.  
  
Her dad immediately jumped up and literally ran over to his daughter and gave her a bear hug. Her mom was crying and blubbering on about clothes and if it was a girl or boy.  
  
"This is really overwhelming me." Her mother cried. "All this is too much! Do you want a daddy for the baby? Does Kevin even know?"  
  
"I'm tired of it all. Men continuously are cheating on me." She stood up furiously nearly yelling. " I don't know if I can trust any again. probably only Ron and Harry are the ones I can trust anymore. It's sad Mum. I want a father for the baby but you know it's hard for me. I didn't tell Kevin because I don't want him to take the baby away. The government in the U.S. is very strict. If they found out I was a witch and things like that I bet they'd take the baby away like that. They'd probably think I was crazy." Hermione continued hysterically. "What am I to do about that?" she whispered. " What am I to do if the only piece of me that can hold me together be taken away from me?"  
  
Her mother walked up to the now crying girl and hugged her and rocked from side to side to soothe her.  
  
"Darling.No one is going to take my grandchild away from you. Hopefully when you go to court the baby will be born or you are still in your early stages of pregnancy. Don't worry. The baby will stay with all of us whether Kevin likes it or not. Now why don't you go to bed and get some rest." She kissed Hermione on top her head and led her out the hall.  
  
"Goodnight dad." Hermione called out from the hall. He called out good night too and Hermione went up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
She hopped into her bed and sighed. She stared up at the dark ceiling for a good 15 minutes until she slowly nodded off to sleep and while she slept she had a dream that would include the last person she would of thought of.  
  
Hermione's Dream  
  
Hermione slowly walked through the London's streets to the Leaky Cauldron. She walked into the pub, greeted Tom and continued on to the back to Diagon Alley.  
  
She had her Purple cloak on over a black long skirt and a crisp white blouse. Her stomach was swollen to the size of a soccerball and she had her hand on it rubbing it as she walked into Diagon Alley. As usual, it was full of other wizards. She had come to pick up something but she couldn't remember. As she inched her way through the crowd she found herself accidentally down Knockturn Alley.  
  
She walked down an alley trying to get out when a cloaked figure appeared before her. She turned to run but it apparated in front of her again. The person pulled his hood off his face and she found herself facing Lucius Malfoy. He welded a knife ready to kill her. She screamed for help but no one would come. Lucius threw the knife but someone appeared in front of her.  
  
"Stupify!" He yelled.  
  
The person didn't realize the knife was coming at him until he was hit. He gasped, and leaned in against the wall and slid down the wall. Like Lucius, he had his hood over his eyes.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione said as she kneeled down.  
  
She pulled the man toward her and pulled her wand out. She set it down next to her and she put her hand on the hilt of the knife and pulled it out of his right side. She could feel him tense up and grit his teeth trying not to scream. She held her hand to the wound not caring if her shirt was soaking up the blood. She was reaching for her wand when the man reached his hand up to her. He stroked her cheek, and pulled her to him. He then slowly pressed his trembling lips to Hermione's. She didn't return the kiss right away but soon gave in to the wonderful feeling. The kiss though only lasted a minute. His hood fell away from his face as Hermione pulled away to see Draco's sea gray eyes staring into her eyes.  
  
(A/N: So how did you like? It's 12:30 at night and I'm exhausted. Is Knockturn Alley the right name for the bad wizards? If not please tell me in the reviews. GOOD NIGHT! ZZZZZZ. 


	3. Who are you?

(A/N:!!! You know what.I don't like the way the story was set up when I finished it. Why won't it format the way it is when I do on my computer? Could someone explain this to me? It's a pain in the ass! Sorry that this took so long.. I went to the Ozzfest in Pittsburgh on Wednesday as surprise birthday present. It was f*!cking awesome! I tried to get good pictures but they all sucked because I was on the lawn. I had to sneak the camera because you're not allowed to have them. I'm going to tell you where I had to put it.Poor Ozzy seemed lost without his wife Sharon. (She has Colon cancer, make sure you pray for her.) Well, when I got home, my head was buzzing with only the bands playing, and Ozzy so I kinda forgot a bunch of good ideas so give me time.Okay.you know I'm making this up as I go and I can say I'm doing a good job at it. The idea sort of came to me last week.Anyway, here's the third chapter of the story. )  
  
Andrew W.K.  
  
She Is Beautiful  
  
I never knew girls existed like you  
  
But now that I do  
  
I'd really like to get to know you  
  
The girl's too young  
  
She don't need any better  
  
It's all coming back  
  
I can feel it  
  
The girl's too young  
  
She don't know any better  
  
It's all coming back  
  
I can feel it  
  
[Chorus:] She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
The girl is beautiful  
  
You're giving me rules and hints from all sides  
  
And when you hit my back, you rub my eyes  
  
The girl's too young  
  
She don't need any better  
  
It's all coming back  
  
I can feel it  
  
The girl's too young  
  
She don't know any better  
  
It's all coming back  
  
I can feel it  
  
And though I never know you  
  
I look at your face.  
  
To tell you that I love you  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
Give everything I got to the beautiful girl  
  
The only thing I live for in the whole wide world  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
  
Going to throw it away  
  
And talk to you  
  
She looks good  
  
She looks good  
  
And it's true  
  
And it's true  
  
The girl is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
Na na na na na na na na  
  
X2  
  
Na na na na na na na na  
  
The girl is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
Na na na na na na na na  
  
X2  
  
Na na na na na na na na  
  
I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
  
Going to throw it away  
  
And talk to you  
  
She looks good  
  
She looks good  
  
And it's true  
  
And it's true  
  
The girl is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
[repeat]  
  
Hermione sat straight up in her bed. Her heart was pounding and it was stifling hot in her room. Her long curly hair was sticking to her face and she was all clammy with sweat. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She stood where she was for a moment and touched her fingers to her lips.  
  
'That kiss.it.it felt so real. Why would I kiss Draco Malfoy, eww.' She thought. 'But.you liked it Hermione.' She told herself.  
  
She shrugged it off. To her it was just another dream. She didn't like to dwell on them. She pulled her long brown hair out of her face and pulled it back.  
  
"I really need to do something with this hair." She said out loud to herself. She dressed and walked out of her room.  
  
  
  
DRACO'S HOUSE  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes and stared up at his ceiling. 'What a crazy ass dream! Me with that Granger, and I actually kissed her!' He thought.  
  
He sat up in his bed and stretched, as he stretched he looked over to see who was sleeping next to him. Pansy was lying on her back, snoring the morning away.  
  
"Ah!" Draco cried when he saw her, his legs got caught up in his blanket and he fell on his back onto the cold wood floor. 'Geez, if she wasn't there to scare me than I wouldn't be in this predicament. Great way to start my morning and weekend. '  
  
He untangled himself and headed for the bathroom. He jumped in the shower quickly and got back out less than five minutes. He dressed in only his boxers for a moment while he brushed his teeth. As he was brushing his teeth, a dull shot of pain started to go through his right side. He didn't flinched but it hurt him.  
  
'Why in the hell does this hurt? It didn't even happen!'  
  
His mind became flooded with tons of questions but he knew he couldn't answer any of them but one of the images of the dream came back to him through all the mess in his head.Granger. Except she didn't look like the normal Granger. Something was wrong with her figure. From in front she was normal and skinny but when she turned to the side and sat down to help him her stomach was swollen.  
  
It took Draco a moment than he realized,  
  
"Granger's pregnant in the dream. Funny, I think she is the kind who rather study than get married or have kids. I think I'd actually feel bad for the bloke, if there is one, who marries that bitch."  
  
He dressed and walked back out his bedroom. He didn't wake Pansy in fear that he'd have to put up with her annoying cooing over him. Her whining at other women who looked at him wanted to cause him to strangle her or maybe even Avada Kedavra her.  
  
He walked out of his room and downstairs to breakfast. His house elves already had his breakfast ready for him. Just when he sat down his Owl came flying through the open window. He dropped a letter onto the table and landed on Draco's shoulder waiting for a treat. Draco handed him a sausage and he flew off again. Draco picked up the letter.  
  
Draco,  
  
Meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow at 12:00 noon.  
  
Your Mother,  
  
Narcissa  
  
'What does she want.' Draco thought angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't want to put up with her like had done the last seventeen years of his life. Weak, whiny and she hated him, along with his father. Narcissa and Pansy always got along because they were exactly alike. He doesn't know why he won't kick Pansy out. He didn't want to marry his mother's twin.  
  
  
  
'Arranged marriages.who ever came up with them needs to be put in Azkaban.' He thought as he got up to start his day.  
  
  
  
BACK TO HERMIONE  
  
  
  
As Hermione walked downstairs, she heard voices in the Living room. She stopped and listened. It was her parents. They were having an argument over something. She hopped down the stairs and stood at the wall next to the entrance to hear better.  
  
"I think that I should check the baby's tooth first." Her dad argued to her mom.  
  
"No, I should. I make more money Jake." She replied.  
  
Jake gaped at her and than said. " Well.I.at least I have patients who aren't afraid of me."  
  
"My patients come back to me because I make their teeth perfect." She replied sarcastically.  
  
At that point they started to squabble more about braces, teeth cleaning, and healthy smiles. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two and walked in.  
  
"You know." Hermione started in a serious tone with a hint of sarcasm in it. She had gotten their attention. " There is a phone book here." She walked over to the drawer and pulled it out. " And I hear there are pretty good Psychiatrists in here." She threw the book at her dad and he caught it. " Find one and get help." She walked out with a grin on her face into the kitchen. Her parents followed her and shut their mouths.  
  
"How are you doing this morning sweetie?" Jake asked sitting down to drink his tea.  
  
"Fine. I had a weird dream last night." Hermione set a pan on the stove, and turned the stove on.  
  
"Oh yeah?" her mom asked. "What was it about."  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to know." Hermione grabbed eggs out of the fridge. "It had the Malfoys in it. That's enough to get the idea of what happened in the dream. You remember me telling you about them don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, you said their family were evil and had that.Drano guy.umm.his dad was what do they call them.Death Sniper?"  
  
"Eater mom.Death Eater and his name is Draco. Where in the hell do you get Death Sniper? That's a good one. Anyway.I think all the Malfoys are death eaters and I don't ever want to get mixed up in their crowd." Hermione continued while cooking eggs.  
  
"Good for you honey." Her mom replied and that ended their conversation.  
  
Hermione and her parents ate, and sat in silence for a while until Hermione broke it.  
  
"I'm going to go and see Ron and Harry today."  
  
Jake looked up at her. "Well, London is a bit of a way. How you going to get there?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dad, its kind of hard to believe that you keep forgetting that I'm a witch."  
  
Jake stared off into space for a minute and then the idea slowly came through his mind.  
  
"Ohhh.Okay, I'm so slow today."  
  
"Could've fooled me." His wife muttered standing up and scraping her breakfast into the trash.  
  
"What was that Lisa?" Jake said looking up from his newspaper.  
  
"Nothing." Lisa said winking at Hermione. She chuckled and stood up.  
  
"Well, I better get ready to go. I'll see you later mum and dad." She started off.  
  
"Wait!" her mom pulled out a list. "Could you get me a few things while you're out?"  
  
"Sure mum, see you later." She walked out and upstairs to get ready.  
  
Hermione pulled out her favorite day outfit. Usually jeans, and a black shirt. She slipped her sandals on and pulled her cloak over it. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. A girl with hair that puffed out more than her own cat's fur stared back at her. She looked at her eyes to see what color they were today.  
  
"Green today." She said. Some days her eyes changed from green, brown, and finally to hazel. They were usually hazel. She sighed at her image.  
  
'Maybe it's time for a change. Might as well have one while I'm still young...I know...I'll cut my hair, and color it.' She thought with a grin.  
  
"But first off to Ron's house and than Harry's." She said out loud and disappeared with a pop.  
  
RON AND LAVENDER'S HOUSE  
  
Hermione looked at Ron 's cottage with approval. He had done well for himself since he moved out of his parent 's home. He was part of the Department of Mysteries. He was an Unspeakable. Seems like her friends were into more dangerous stuff than she wanted them to been in but it of course was nothing unusual. His house was like any normal one on the street. A nice cottage with beautiful flowers everywhere, lush green grass, and a garden. It had Lavender's touch. You couldn't really tell that it was a wizard's house except for the gnomes scurrying this way and that. Muggles couldn't see them anyway. Hermione walked up the path and knocked on the door. It opened suddenly and Lavender was there to greet Hermione.  
  
Hermione! What a lovely surprise! Please come in come in. Lavender ushered her in and asked her if she wanted a cup of tea. Hermione accepted the tea and sat down to relax.  
  
Where's Ron? She asked puzzled.  
  
I don't know, he should be around here somewhere. Hold on let me check the back yard. Lavender stood up and walked out to the sliding glass door.  
  
Yep, he's back there. Why don't you go and see him. He's practicing Quidditch. Be careful of the bludger."  
  
Lavender opened the door and led her outside.  
  
Hermione walked outside into a huge open backyard. She looked up into the air find Ron. She turned her head to the side just in time because a bludger went flying right past her face.  
  
Sorry about that! She heard someone call. She looked up near a tree and saw Ron floating on his broom looking back at her.  
  
Hermione! Is that you? Ron called down as he floated down next to her.  
  
He stood up to his full height and Hermione found her self looking up at him. He was at a foot taller than she was. She was 5 '4'' and he was 6' 4''.  
  
She grinned at him and hugged him.  
  
"The one and only." She replied. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, fine. At least I can say that I'm not poor anymore." He chuckled.  
  
"Yes, It's a beautiful place you have here." She said looking at Ron and than over at Lavender.  
  
They thanked her and all sat down at the porch.  
  
"I haven't had the chance to see your house yet Mione." Hermione stopped smiling and looked disturbed at what he said.  
  
He frowned. "I'm sorry if I insulted you or something Mione."  
  
"No, no, it's not that Ron. It's just that I left Kevin...he was cheating on me.  
  
Ron scowled. "I knew that rat was good for nothing. Even if he seemed nice I didn't like him one bit. I'm sorry about all this Hermione."  
  
Hermione gave a reassuring smile. "Well my motto is...If you can't beat them, leave them."  
  
" Seriously though, I have something important to tell you that you might like." Hermione said looking at the two of them. "I'm going to have a baby."  
  
Ron got a stupid grin on his face, and jumped up and hugged her like her father did when she told him the night before. Lavender congratulated her but stayed in her seat.  
  
"And..." Hermione continued. "I want you two to be Godparents. You up for the challenge?"  
  
"We'll be honored to do so. Thanks Hermione. I'm really excited for you. Have you told Harry yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope, which is what I'm going to do after I leave. I'll be off to London after my visit with you."  
  
Ron was about to say something when he flew backwards out of his chair and into the wall. A bludger had hit him right in the stomach and flew off ready to strike again. This time it was coming straight at Hermione. Ron quickly got back up and dodged in front of Hermione and grabbed the bludger and fell to the ground. He struggled with it for a moment while crawling over to the case and strapped the bludger back and shut it.  
  
"Whew! Sorry bout that Hermione. I completely forgot about the bludger. The last thing I want to happen is for you and the baby to be hurt." Ron said rubbing his stomach. "Boy! I bet I'm going to have a black bruise here for weeks."  
  
Hermione shook her head and laughed. "No, it's my fault silly. I distracted you from your workout. Well, I'm terribly sorry about leaving so soon but I have things to do today, and I have to go back to work in a couple of days. She stood up and clasped her cloak back on.  
  
"Well hey, if I don't see you around soon, we'll see each other at the Ministry Ball in a couple of months right?" Ron asked.  
  
"I didn't even know there was going to be a ball. See this is what I get, I lose track of everything, and I'm in disarray. Yes, thank you for the tea Lavender. Ron, I'll see you soon, owl me when you can." Hermione replied.  
  
"I'll send Pig with a letter when I get the chance." He said waving.  
  
"Alright. Bye lovebirds!" Hermione said as she apparated with a pop again.  
  
  
  
LONDON  
  
Hermione popped into Diagon Alley and looked around. Wizards, Witches, Goblins, and all that you could think of were crowded in this alley, it of course was busy and of course it was raining as always.  
  
'What would you expect of Britain anyway?' She thought as she was turned around and started for the entrance of the alley.  
  
She took her cloak off and walked through the Leaky Cauldron and continued out onto the streets of London. She walked for about ten minutes until she came up to a set of lovely apartments crowded next to each other. She ran up the stairs to Harry's apartment and knocked on the door. She waited for awhile and knocked again.  
  
'Harry's probably at work.' She thought. She turned around and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Well, I guess I should check over the errands. If it's all food I'm doing that last. I need a hair cut!" She said to herself. She pulled out the list of things her mom wanted her to get.  
  
"Let's see. eggs, milk, bread, strawberries, yeast, well, looks like it's only food so I might as well go to the market down the street later."  
  
She stuffed the list back into her pocket and continued to Kayla's Beauty Salon. Kayla was a good friend of Hermione and probably the only other muggle aside Kevin and her parents who knew she was a witch. She was a wonderful Cosmetologist but never did anything with Hermione's hair before.  
  
She walked into the Salon and was greeted with the fumes of hair spray, perm chemicals, and the welcoming scattered chatter. She walked up to the counter and a girl with purple hair looked up and greeted her.  
  
"Hey! Welcome to Kayla's Beauty Salon. How can I help you?" She opened the appointment book ready to get Hermione's.  
  
"Hi Frankee.Is Kayla here?" Hermione asked looking around the place for the redhead.  
  
She looked at Hermione for a moment. "Hermione is that you?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yep it's me. I recognized you the moment I saw your hair. Your hair always colored no matter what.even when you were ten, and was always long with barely there bangs."  
  
"Wow! I was wondering why you knew my name. You know I was disappointed when you left school. You always helped me get through and you were a good friend. Where did you go anyway?"  
  
"A different school in Liverpool. Mum and dad wanted a change so they moved me there." Hermione said truthfully and lied along with it. "Is Kayla here?" She asked again.  
  
"Yeah. She's in the back taking care of a customer. You can go back." Frankee showed her the way.  
  
"Could you keep this behind the counter?" Hermione showed Frankee her cloak.  
  
"Sure I can." Frankee took the cloak and set it under the counter.  
  
"Thanks. See you in a few."  
  
Hermione walked into the back. Many men and women were all standing over customers chatting away while cutting their clients hair. Blow dryers were also going all over the place.  
  
Hermione gazed around for a moment until she spotted Kayla.  
  
"Kayla!" Hermione called. She started to walk over to her. Kayla looked up at who called her. A big grin cracked on her face.  
  
"Hermione! How are you?" Kayla asked. She wasn't able to hug Hermione because she had gloves on with coloring all over them.  
  
"Just fine Kay. Life's being a bitch though." Hermione sat down in the chair next to Kayla.  
  
"Oh, why is that?" Kayla asked.  
  
Hermione whispered to her the whole story including what she did Jamie and that she was pregnant.  
  
Kayla laughed. "Got Kevin back didn't you? So when's the baby due.?"  
  
"October 13.it's so far away and yet so close. Hey, I was wondering if you have time if you could do my hair? Color it and cut it."  
  
"Sure. After I finish this client's hair I'm free for the rest of the day. You know.it's about time you let me do something with your hair. I'm sorry to say this but do you know how much it's bothered me all these years? I've always wanted to shave your head when you stayed at my house every summer.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yeah, I finally realized how much I hated it too."  
  
"I didn't do anything or mention it in the fear of getting cursed." Kayla whispered sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry." Hermione replied. "You'll know when I'm mad." Hermione grinned.  
  
Kayla and Hermione chatted until Kayla was finished.  
  
"Sit here while I sweep this hair out of the way." Kayla said grabbing the broom and cleaned up the place.  
  
Hermione sat where the other women had been. Kayla walked back over.  
  
"So what color do you want?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "How about blue.dark blue."  
  
"You're joking right?" Kayla's eyes widened.  
  
"Nope. I'll color back to a regular color before the ministry ball. I want to go wild for once."  
  
"Alright." Kayla said skeptically, she grabbed a new pair of gloves.  
  
"Oh, one more thing Kay. I want you to pick a new style for me. I don't want to see it though. I want to be surprised.  
  
"Cool beans Mione. Hold on a second while I go and get the mix." Kayla walked away.  
  
'What am I doing?!' Hermione screamed at herself. 'Chill Hermione. It's all good. You're still a teenager. You can do whatever you want before you life gets even more complicated. YOU NEED A CHANGE ANYWAY!'  
  
Kayla walked out with the stuff and a strip of black cloth.  
  
"You said you didn't want to see the hair style so when I'm done with your color I'm done with your color I'm putting this on you."  
  
Kayla began with Hermione's hair. It took awhile because Hermione's hair was past her shoulder blades and Kayla had to go back a few times to get more color. When Kayla was done, she washed out the color and Hermione grinned at the results. The dark blue contrasted from her pale skin.  
  
"This is a good look for you Hermione. Thank God you didn't choose pink or than I'd have shaved you head dyed you skin to make you mad at me. I hate pink. Alright time for the blindfold."  
  
She wrapped the blindfold around Hermione's neck, pulled her hair out of the way and tied it underneath so she could work with the mass of curls.  
  
"I'm going to straighten you hair. It should take at least an hour and than I can start chopping your locks off. You should be out of here at least 3:00 PM seeing that it's already 12:30"  
  
Hermione groaned but agreed to it. So Kayla began her mission. She straightened her hair and than put the blindfold over Hermione's eyes to begin. When Kayla began cutting at Hermione's hair, she felt as if a mass of weight had lifted from her shoulders.  
  
At 2:45, Kayla finally took the blindfold and apron off Hermione. Hermione had her eyes closed afraid of what she'd see.  
  
"Hermione open your eyes." Kayla said grinning.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. She gasped and grinned. The person staring back at her certainly wasn't Hermione.  
  
Her hair was short up to her ears and layered. She had a part and it was zigzagged straight down her head. The ends of her hair were razored and spiky, sticking out every which way. Her choppy bangs sloped down on the right side of her face until they reached halfway down her jaw.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione reached up to feel what was left of her hair. It was soft and feathery.  
  
"I can't believe that's me." She stood up and hugged Kayla. "Thank you Kay. You did a wonderful job."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Kayla replied grinning from ear to ear. "You know you look like the perfect rocker chick now!"  
  
"Good. I like it. So how much do I owe you?" Hermione asked as they walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Oh it's on me." Kayla replied. "A present from me to the mother to be."  
  
"Thank you. Hey when do you closed shop?" Hermione asked.  
  
"7:00 tonight. I always close early on Fridays. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to see my friend Harry. I told you about him didn't I?" Hermione asked.  
  
Yeah. You told me about him. Handsome, tall, green eyes black hair, very nice, Wizard. Right?"  
  
Hermione laughed. She knew Kayla was the only one to remember a guy's description. "Yep. That's him. So can you come?"  
  
"Yeah sure I can. Why would I miss an opportunity to speak to a guy? I'll meet you tonight at the market around 7:30 okay?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione replied. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"See you Mione. Oh, tomorrow, come back down at 12:00 and we'll go clothes shopping for you and the baby alright?"  
  
"Cool with me Kay." Hermione waved at her as she turned and disappeared in to the Salon.  
  
Hermione walked up to Frankee. She had her CD player out and you could tell what she was listening to because it was cranked up to Max. Frankee began to belt out "Thoughtless" from KoRn when she looked up at Hermione and smiled. She turned to CD player off and stuffed it under the counter.  
  
"Hi how can I help you?" Frankee asked apparently not recognizing Hermione at all.  
  
"Frankee.it's me."  
  
Frankee's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Hermione! That's you? You said you'd only be few minutes. At least three hours later you come out and I don't even know it's you! It's a great look for you. Kayla do it for you?"  
  
"Yeah. She did a brilliant job didn't she?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Frankee agreed.  
  
"I got to leave now. Can I have my cloak please." Hermione politely asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. You know.it seems that you are the only person I know now who wears a cloak. Why is that?" Frankee asked.  
  
"It's my fashion." Hermione replied. "I love cloaks because they are gothic like and I love things gothic." She came up with a reasonable answer for it.  
  
Frankee shrugged. "Cool. Well see you later Hermione."  
  
"Oh, okay. See you in a few weeks." Hermione said walking out. Frankee didn't hear her because she already had her headphones back on.  
  
LEAKY CAULDRON/DIAGON ALLEY  
  
Around 4:00 Hermione's arms were full with bags of food. She made sure she had all that was on the list. She was done so she set off for the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
She walked into the smoky pub and greeted Tom.  
  
"Hi Tom! Can I have a glass of water please." Hermione asked setting her bags on the floor and sitting at the counter.  
  
"Sure." He said. Grabbing a glass. He paused for a moment. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Why of course. I'm Hermione. Harry Potter's friend."  
  
He nodded and smiled. He turned for a moment and did a double take. "Hermione.bushy hair, short, really smart,"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Well, still short and smart but I got rid of the bushy hair only today."  
  
"Oh. Great job." Tom said. He gave her glass of water and what about his business.  
  
She drank her water, and left for Diagon Alley. She pushed her way through the crowds to the bookstore. She set her things on the side of the room and looked about. She found the section on children and pregnancy.  
  
"How to raise a child in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. By Tenora Snaggle." Hermione muttered to herself. 'Sounds interesting. I think I'll buy it."  
  
She walked up to the front and purchased the book. "Well, I guess it's time to go." She gathered up everything and headed out the door.  
  
Draco was hurrying down the street looking behind him every few seconds trying to see if he lost Pansy. When he turned again he accidentally bumped into another person and they fell to the ground with bags in their hands.  
  
DRACO POV  
  
I bumped into somebody and knocked her down on the ground. I stopped and looked down. My eyes met with her beautiful eyes. They were hazel. I focused to the rest of her face. She was beautiful with no ordinary color hair. Her hair was short, spiky, and blue. She looked really spunky. Her clear pale skin shone bright against the dark hair. Her lips were luscious and deep red. She was very skinny but strong looking with curves in all the right places. Her bags were scattered all over the place.  
  
I squatted down and grinned at her. "Sorry about that. You alright?"  
  
She looked at me quizzically and answered. "Y-yeah. I'm fine thanks."  
  
"I didn't mean to do that. I was running away from somebody." I said looking back again for Pansy somewhere.  
  
I offered my hand and she took it. She stood up and her head reached my shoulders. She looked up at me and thanked me again. She bent down and started to pick up her things. I helped her. I picked up a book, looked at the cover but couldn't really get a good look at it because I heard someone screeching my name.  
  
"Draco! Where are you!" Pansy was yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
I looked at the girl and my worries about getting caught melted away. I handed her book back.  
  
"Listen." I said to her. " I want to ask you."  
  
"Draco!" I turned my head a second to see how far Pansy was from us. I turned my head back to the girl but she was gone.  
  
".Your name.Damn it!" I punched the wall next to me. It started to bleed but I ignored it. 'I'll probably never see her again. I don't know her name.' I thought. Pansy came running up out of breath.  
  
"There.you.are Draco." She noticed my hand. "Your hand sweetie.. What did you do?"  
  
"It's none of your concern Pansy. Let's go." I walked on down the street.  
  
  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
  
  
I fell to the ground and got very pissed off. I was ready to shout the guy's head off but when I looked up I couldn't speak. Draco Malfoy's cold gray eyes stared back into mine. Apparently he didn't recognize me either because he squatted down with a grin on his face.  
  
"Sorry about that. You alright?"  
  
I was still pretty speechless. "Y-yeah. I'm fine thanks."  
  
"I didn't mean to do that. I was running away from somebody." He turned his head for a moment. He held his hand out and I grasped it. He helped me up and I looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I bent down to pick up everything and he helped me. He handed me my book last when we heard someone screaming for him.  
  
"Listen." He continued. " I just wanted to ask." He turned again and there I panicked and apparated home.  
  
I leaned into the front door, breathing heavy. He was probably going to ask me for my name. If I told him he'd probably turn on me or insult me like old times. I walked into the kitchen and put everything away. Took my book upstairs and set it on my dresser. I laid on my bed and just stared up at the ceiling for what would seem for ever.  
  
Draco changed. He was a scrawny, short kid as what I could remember. But I didn't notice while we were in school that he had grown. He was way taller than me now probably at least six inches taller. He grew out too. Muscles.probably could beat anyone to a pulp in seconds. Something else was different thought.he sounded like he had compassion but than again I'm Hermione Granger. The mudblood.he'll freak. I guess I was tired because I fell asleep and woke up at 6:00.  
  
Hermione hopped out of her bed with a little more energy. She got a shower, dressed, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair the way Kayla did and put clear lip gloss and mascara on. By the time she was done it was nearly 7:00. She had time so she grabbed her book and walked downstairs to read for a few minutes. Her parents were in the kitchen so she went in a greeted them. When they saw her hair they were shocked all right.  
  
"And I thought when you got your eyebrow pierced was bad well, this is different." Her dad said looking at Hermione.  
  
"You know dad.thanks for reminding me about that. I think I'll go and get my eyebrow pierced again. Kevin didn't like it so I took it out. Now I can do what I want."  
  
Jake scowled at her but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well I'm off. See you guys tomorrow." Hermione said waving.  
  
She popped out of the kitchen into Diagon alley. She walked out into the dark streets and waited down at the market for Kayla. Kayla arrived panting. It was 7:45.  
  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting." She said straightening herself up.  
  
She looked extra snazzy. She curled her hair, put make up on and changed her clothes. She had on flare jeans, and a ruffled shirt.  
  
"Dressing for the occasion are we?" Hermione grinned at the blushing girl. They walked down the street to Harry's apartment and knocked. He opened the door and looked at the two.  
  
"Hi Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione? You look different. I like it." He grinned and picked her up and hugged her. He invited the two girls in and they all sat down in his Living Room.  
  
"You're the only one who recognized me Harry. Harry, this is my friend Kayla. She owns that Beauty Salon down the street. She did my hair for me. Kayla I told you about Harry."  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you Harry." Kayla shook his hand. He only gave her a stupid grin and a nod.  
  
"How's work treating you Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh."Harry sighed. "Now that Moody is back in from retirement to help us find the Death-Eaters it's been hell. We knew where the majority of them were but when they heard Moody was back they all scattered. Now we're trying to." Harry paused and looked over at Kayla. "Are you a witch?"  
  
"Nope. Sounds like an interesting life you wizards and witches have. Continue." Kayla replied leaning in to listen.  
  
"Well.anyway, Now we're trying to locate the guy who is responsible for continuing the work of Voldemort. We believe it's Lucius Malfoy but we can't locate his house anymore.almost as if he moved the whole manor to a different location."  
  
Hermione nodded. She didn't want to mention anything about her little encounter with Draco. Harry would probably freak or something.  
  
"You look exhausted Harry. How many hours you at work today?"  
  
"I got up this morning around 1:00 AM and I've been running all day to one Department to another and out trying to catch the damn Death Eaters. Moody is much help but he is still jumpy and attacking everything in sight. Today he conjured up a knife and about got Corey Jinks in the face. Lucky it went into the wall next to him." Harry sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.  
  
"Well, we'll be leaving soon so you can get some sleep. I want to ask you first before we leave if you'll be the Godfather to my baby." Hermione asked him. He looked up at her dumbfoundly for a moment.  
  
"You're going to have a baby?"  
  
Hermione nodded. He had the biggest grin on his face. "Congratulations! Of course I'll be the Godfather. I'd love to. How does Kevin take to the news?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "He doesn't know nor will he ever know. We're getting a divorce. I left him yesterday after I found out he was cheating on me."  
  
"Don't you think that's a bit selfish?" Harry replied.  
  
"Well, yes but you know what, I put my life down the drain for him and he's got to go do something like that. I think that's selfish. I moved to the U.S for him, I grew up for him. When a person who changes me, and pulls shit on me like that it's bye-bye loser." Hermione calmly explained.  
  
Harry didn't say anymore. Hermione, when she gets pissed, she gets pissed. He's suffered enough in school to know what it's like.  
  
"So.. How far along are you?" Kayla said changing the subject a bit.  
  
Hermione's other half, disappeared back into the depths of her self and her face lit back up. "Almost a month. No signs yet, no sickness, no nothing." Hermione replied.  
  
"I'm going to be an Aunt!" Kayla said happily. She walked over to Hermione, leaned down to her stomach. "Hurry it up will you!" She said laughing.  
  
Harry and Hermione cracked up. They chatted for at least for another hour and Kayla and Hermione decided to leave Harry so he could get some rest.  
  
"You working tomorrow Harry?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Yeah." He sighed.  
  
"Sorry buddy. I have a week off of work. I'm not rubbing it in your face but I wanted to come visit you again. I was thinking about having a little get together with Ron and his family, and mine. If I do you can bring the Dursleys." She said sarcastically.  
  
"No thanks.I'll pass on that." Harry replied leading them to the door. "I don't have work next Saturday. See if you can get everyone together and we'll have that get together. I haven't seen Ron in at least half a year."  
  
"Alright." Hermione replied. "We'll see you later Harry." She pecked him on the cheek and walked down the stairs of the apartment.  
  
"So, what did you think of him Kay?" Hermione looked over at her smiley friend.  
  
"Well let's see.your description of him was.COMPLETELY CORRECT Damn it! He is wonderful. He his so handsome and nice and." Kayla babbled on and on.  
  
"Okay, Okay.I get the idea." Hermione laughed.  
  
"You were HIDING him from me weren't you!?" Kayla said sarcastically.  
  
"No, he was hiding himself from everyone else. I think he's been a bit overworked. Maybe you should meet Ron and his family. You'll simply die when you meet them. They are the most hilarious family you can meet and the nicest." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
'At least she found someone I KNOW for a fact isn't a jerk, and trustworthy.' Hermione thought.  
  
She looked over at her friend. She was positively glowing. Hermione smiled and nodded at her babbling friend but didn't pay attention to her.  
  
'Now if I could only find someone so trustworthy.' Hermione sighed.  
  
"You alright Mione?" Kayla stopped and looked at the sullen looking girl.  
  
"Yeah.yeah. I'm fine Kay. I think I want to go home now. I'm pretty tired. Is that alright with you?" Hermione tiredly asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Kayla replied.  
  
They walked to Kayla's apartment. They went in and had some tea before she was to apparate home.  
  
"Did I tell you about my little encounter today?" Hermione asked lying down on Kayla's couch.  
  
"Nope. Do tell." She replied putting her feet up on the coffee table and leaning back in her chair.  
  
"You know that Lucius Malfoy that Harry was talking about?" Hermione looked over at Kayla.  
  
"Yeah I remember. Why?"  
  
"I bumped into his son today."  
  
"You're kidding!" Kayla sat up. "What's he look like?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Kayla. Only Kayla would want a full-blown description of a guy who hates her best friend.  
  
"Alright, alright." Hermione sighed. She sat up. "Well, he's tall, at least 6 ft., white blonde hair, sea gray eyes, and he's built but still pretty skinny."  
  
"Sounds pretty hot!" Kayla grinned.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes once more. "Believe me Kay.if you saw the way he treated me in school than you'd probably want to kill him. He wasn't rude to me at all today because he didn't recognize me. I actually think he was kinda hitting on me."  
  
Kayla frowned. "Oh wonderful! Wait.a bullying git.hitting on you who do not like you.that's not right. Why is it that all the hot guys are bullies! Can't I get someone normal?"  
  
"But you do have someone normal Kay. Harry.remember? And who said YOU were normal? Besides he doesn't like mudbloods or muggles. I'm a mudblood. He was raised hating anyone who wasn't pureblooded."  
  
"Why is that?" Kayla asked.  
  
"How should I know? His father is demented and he decided "Oh! I know if I ever have a child, I want him to be as demented as myself. Oh How lovely!" His father is like that because he's a Death Eater and worked for the evil wizard Voldemort, who Harry killed. I bet Draco is a Death Eater too.did I mention that Voldemort was a mudblood?"  
  
"Okay Hermione, I think you need switch off for awhile. Thank you for the information. Go home get some rest. I feel bad for your kid already." Kayla stood up.  
  
Hermione threw a pillow at Kayla and smacked her right in the face with it.  
  
" Okay, thanks for coming with me tonight." She stood up and put her cloak back on. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Hermione."  
  
Hermione apparated into her room with a big sigh. She washed her face, got into her pajamas and crawled underneath her covers. Crookshanks hopped up onto her stomach.  
  
"Hey Crookshanks.what a day." Hermione whispered softly. She slowly closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
DRACO'S HOUSE Draco sat down in his armchair and sighed from frustration. He didn't want to meet with his mother tomorrow but he had to. It probably had something to do with his dad. He got up and began to walk around the house in mere boredom. He knew his father still wanted him to become a Death Eater but he wasn't going to summit to his father's rule.  
  
He was suppose to be initiated in to the group three years ago but he point blank refused. He got a severe beating for refusing too. Ever since than Lucius continuously pestered him, threatened him, beat him, and performed the Cruciatus and Imperius curses on him. Draco battled off both of the unforgivable curses.  
  
Lucius finally shut his mouth after Draco said he'd go to the Ministry and give them the whole story on what he'd did and what he was. Lucius than said he'd kill him if he even tried to do that. TWO YEARS AGO  
  
"Don't even tried it Draco. " Lucius' face was twisted in fury.  
  
"And why not?" Draco said calmly.  
  
"Because no one will care if I kill you. You have no friends, and it wouldn't matter to anyone." Lucius replied.  
  
"You don't know me, even if I am your son." Draco replied.  
  
Lucius laughed. "Oh I think I do know you son. I think I do. Just don't try anything or you'll end up like your grandparents did."  
  
Lucius turned around with a flip of his robes and disappeared out of the Den. He grabbed the door and slammed it shut.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
Draco sighed yet again. He rolled the conversation over in his head. He never knew his grandparents. Lucius killed them when Draco was two. He could easily kill Draco too. And it was true. He didn't have friend, to much to his disappointment. He had changed but he still had the image of a cruel, sadistic prick. He didn't want anyone to get to close to him. It was dangerous. He's father could easily kill them like that. He wants to mess with Draco's head still.  
  
All worries disappeared from Draco's foggy mind when he focused in on a short blue haired girl. He smiled and looked down at his hand. He healed it after he slammed it into the wall but he still had tiny little scars on his knuckles.  
  
'What is this girl doing to me?' Draco thought.  
  
'I only looked at her and I felt as is my insides practically melted. She was beautiful, I didn't get a chance to talk to her.' He dwelled on her image for a moment.  
  
'What did that book say again?' He tried to bring the book's image up but he couldn't remember what it said.  
  
A knock from the outside his den door shook him from his thoughts. He walked over to the door and opened it. Pansy's ugly self framed the door.  
  
She cracked a grin at him. "Aren't you coming to bed sweetie?"  
  
"No Pansy! Quite putting on this act of being the loving girlfriend because I don't want to put up with you bullshit anymore. You just want to marry me for my money. You can go whine to my parents all you want because I don't give a shit. Now you can stay the night here but tomorrow you are leaving for good to find another rich guy to marry. Now fuck off and leave me the hell alone!" Draco slammed the door in her face. He sighed and smiled. He finally told the bitch off.  
  
"Boy that felt good! She better be gone tomorrow or I'm going to have a conniption."  
  
He walked back over to his armchair and sat down in a better mood.  
  
(A/N: THAT TOOK FOREVER I had writer's block and I was blank for at least three days, which sucked because I didn't want you guys to get mad at me. DAMN OZZFEST DID THIS TO ME. Well, it was still AWESOME! Well, please be nice in the reviews. I'm going to bed and I'll start on the next part tomorrow morning. GOOD NIGHT!) 


	4. A bump on the head

(A/N: You know how the disclaimer goes because I already have the damn thing in Chapter One. Well, I actually got up early today! Raise the Roof! (I love that cereal commercial) Sorry for blabbering away but you know I have nothing else to do.I'M STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWWHERE IN PENNSYLVANIA! This is why I'm going insane! I've been telling the Schwan guy who comes to our house that there are gnomes running around our backyard. That's how bored I am and how insane I'm going, and the fact that I've read all the Harry Potter books more than Four times in two weeks is another reason! My mom actually thinks she should take them away from me.Stupid Gnomes.well, anyway have fun!)  
  
(A/N: I said I'd put lyrics on here that had something to do with this story..and this has nothing to do with the story. I just love it too much..ENJOY!!!!!)  
  
"AERIALS" ----By: System of A Down~~~~~~SYSTEM RULES!!!!!~~~~GREAT CD!!! (Psst.. get it)  
  
Life is a Waterfall,  
  
We're one in the river,  
  
And one again after the fall.  
  
Swimming through the void,  
  
We hear the word,  
  
We lose ourselves,  
  
But we find it all..  
  
Cause we are the ones who want to play,  
  
Always want to go  
  
But you never want to stay.  
  
And we are the ones who want to choose,  
  
Always want to play,  
  
But you never want to lose.  
  
Aerials, in the sky,  
  
When you lose small mind,  
  
You free your life.  
  
Life is a waterfall,  
  
We drink from the river,  
  
Then we turn around and put up our walls.  
  
Swimming through the void,  
  
We hear the word,  
  
We lost ourselves,  
  
But we find it all..  
  
Cause we are the ones who want to play,  
  
Always want to go  
  
But you never want to stay.  
  
And we are the ones who want to choose,  
  
Always want to play,  
  
But you never want to lose.  
  
Aerials, in the sky,  
  
When you lose small mind,  
  
You free your life,  
  
Aerials, so up high,  
  
When you free your eyes,  
  
Eternal Prize,  
  
Aerials, so up high,  
  
When you free your eyes,  
  
Eternal prize.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco woke up the next day feeling quite happy and yet kind of sullen. Pansy finally disappeared and he finally had his freedom but then again, he still had to deal with his mother and father.  
  
Draco entered Diagon Alley hoping to meet with the girl again. But to his disappointment he couldn't find her. He continued his way through Diagon Alley until he found his mother in front of the Quidditch Supply Store.  
  
She nodded to him and walked down an alley. He followed her with a bad curious feeling going along with him.  
  
She finally stopped and sat down on a crate at the end of the alley. She looked up at him and smiled. Draco didn't like it. He had never in his life seen her smile. When he was younger, she'd look at him and all he saw in her eyes was a blank stare.  
  
"My Draco. You look so much like your father. You've grown so much."  
  
Draco thought his mother had gone crazy. She was being nice to him.  
  
"Are you alright mother?" Draco asked quizzically.  
  
"No." She replied with tears in her eyes. "I just...it's just that I haven't really seen you since you were three."  
  
Draco searched her face for a hidden emotion to see if she was lying. He could only find love and hurt. It was her all right too but what was this she was saying about haven't seeing him in sixteen years? She was there his whole life with his father to torture him and make him fill useless and unwanted. "How is that mother?" He asked with no feeling.  
  
She sighed and rolled her left arm sleeve up to show him the Dark Mark. "Your father performed the Imperius curse on me, controlling me after you were born. When you were three I, like you, had broken from it. I tried to pretend I was still under the curse but Lucius found out that I wasn't anymore. He performed an ancient Dark curse on me that would place a damned soul in my body. I think it went:  
  
Demon from hell  
  
Use thy soul  
  
To do thy bidding  
  
Use this spell  
  
To combine life and death  
  
Take her body  
  
And torture her soul  
  
And use her well as a tool.  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment. He crossed his arm on his chest and whispered. "Taker of the Soul. Father taught me that when I was fourteen. It's called something else in Latin but I can't remember what it is. I've never used it and I've never wanted to or will. But h-how can this be. Are you.you now?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I don't know how or why but I'm me. From what I see now." She stood up to her full height. "You've grown to be a handsome young man. I was in my body but the demon had control.For the last sixteen years I've floated through what would be space and time compressed together and I could sometimes get loose and see your face." She looked up at her son proudly. "I didn't know your father was a death eater until I found out I was pregnant with you. I was gullible believing him when he said he was going on business trips for months at a time. From what I know.he was accompanying Voldemort on killing sprees. It turns out as soon as I was out of my "coma" I find that I was initiated into the group. And from snippets of conversation your father was having with me.he wants to kill you Draco."  
  
"I know already mother." Draco replied.  
  
"Alright but you should know that on your birthday in August, that's when he'll be after you. He said he wanted to make it special. I suggest you run." Her features darkened for a moment. Will you run or not?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment. He didn't want to act cowardly. He was willing to fight and fight for a good cause.by getting rid of his father. He'd rather see him suffering in Azkaban then killing him. He wanted to expose him.  
  
"NO, I will not run." Draco shook his head. "I'll face him if I have to. Besides, what he says is that I have to uphold the family "honor". I wonder.what honor does a person get from killing innocent people? I was blind for most of my life following his orders. I guess the fog suddenly lifted from my mind and I realized that a lot of people are like me. Lost, confused, hurt and most of all very pissed off. So I'll uphold the family Honor all right. Lucius is going to Azkaban whether he likes it or not. That's where most of the family has already headed."  
  
His mother smiled. "I guess that's the Ratcliff talking in you. My family is exactly like the Malfoys except prouder and good."  
  
"I don't think I've met your family Mother." Draco replied. He searched through his mind trying to find one of Narcissa's family members that he knew.  
  
"Yes you do. Only one though. You know Professor Sinistra.that is if she still works at Hogwarts. She's my older sister."  
  
Draco frowned. "How come I didn't know this and why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"It of course is the only obvious reason. Your father threatened to kill her if she said anything about it. I have no clue why but he threatened her."  
  
To Draco it was probably the longest conversation he had ever had with Narcissa, the real Narcissa. He never really realized that his mother was this loving. (duh! We wonder why) .  
  
"Well, thank you for keeping me informed Mother. I need to be on my way. You're not going back to the manor are you?"  
  
"That's the last thing that I wanted to tell you. I'm not going back to the Manor. Nor will I ever again in the future. I'm going to France to stay with your little sister."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open. "Sister!? How can I have a sister?"  
  
"Remember how I told you about breaking free from the Imperius curse? Well, that was in the last stage of my pregnancy. Lucius firmly told me while I was under the curse that if it was a boy, he was to stay alive and be trained to be a Death Eater as well as you. I guess he wanted another child so that if you failed he would have replacement. Anyway I had a girl while he was on a trip. He said if it is a girl.I was to have the servants kill her. A week before I had her I broke the curse. When she was born I sent her to France with your Uncle and Aunt. She goes to Beauxbatons and is like a carbon copy of you except she's three years younger. Don't worry.you'll meet with her soon."  
  
"I'm not worried. It's just a surprise to I'm not an only child. I'll think I better get home. This entire discussion still has to sink in. Where is Lucius now?" Draco asked.  
  
"He's hiding. The Aurors are looking for the group. It turns out the Auror Mad-Eye Moody is out of retirement. I didn't know he was out of the business. He's working with Harry Potter. They all scattered around the world. I'm glad too. I hope they find them all. "  
  
Draco put a smug smile on his face. "Potter's an Auror. Now there's something not unusual."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"In a way I do. We were enemies in school. If I went up to him right now and looked at him the wrong way as usual he'd probably cry to Moody to change me back into a ferret."  
  
"Ferret?" Narcissa looked at Draco with an puzzled look on her face."  
  
"Long story. Tell you later. I am going to go. I'll owl you mother to check on you alright?" Draco asked before turning around. She nodded and Dissapperated. Draco looked at the spot where his mother was just a moment a go. He shook his head and headed back out the alley.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and sat up in bed breathing hard. She quickly got up and scrambled for the door and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Her morning sickness started the week before.  
  
"GOD! This sucks." Hermione said standing up to brush her teeth. 'Guess I won't be eating this morning.' She looked into the mirror. She seemed paler than usual. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled.  
  
'It's all worth it though.' Hermione said to herself. She was trying to figure out what names she might like her baby to have. She continuously debated with her mom over names. Her mom was very old fashion when it came to names. She wanted something like Mary or Esther for a girl, or Edward or John for a boy. On the other hand Hermione wanted something unique but she just didn't know what yet.  
  
Today was the picnic Hermione planned to have with her friends. Kayla was going along with her. She couldn't wait to see what Ron's family and the other wizards and witches were like.  
  
Hermione picked out an outfit that Kayla helped her find while clothes shopping. Kayla kind of went all the way on Hermione and turned her into a full-fledged Rocker Chick. Along with the clothes, she got Hermione black eyeliner, mascara, and light brown rouge for her eyes and cheeks, and dark blood red lipstick. She picked out her baggy khaki pants with an elastic drawstring so she could wear them throughout the pregnancy, she put her ankle socks on and slipped on her Doc Martens, she had an addiction to Doc Martens since she was fifteen, and finally her shirt. It was black and had leather belts on the sides to adjust the size of the shirt, her sleeves were long and at the ends had finger holes for her thumbs and middle fingers. The shirt when on her clung to her small frame. It only had a little bit of skin showing.not too much skin for her. She was very self- conscious as would every girl be. She put her makeup on and smiled at the look. She'd had gotten her eyebrow pierced again. She was glad she had her own free will now.  
  
'I have really changed in appearance but I'm still the same on the inside.' Hermione said to herself. 'A lonely little bitch who is gullible enough to stay with guys that she thought she could trust.'  
  
She grabbed a hold of her wand and cloak and walked downstairs. She grabbed a bag of crackers out of the kitchen and walked out of the house. Ron and Lavender lived ten miles away and she had until 1:30 to get to the Burrow so she decided to go to Diagon Alley seeing it was only 8:00 AM. She walked around for a bit eating her crackers to settle her stomach.  
  
As soon as Hermione was done eating she apparated into Diagon Alley and looked around. It was starting to fill up with the usual customers.  
  
Hermione walked around looking at all the shops. She decided to go into the bookstore to see what was new. She had already finished the book she bought a couple weeks ago. She again headed to the pregnancy and children section and began searching through the books. She found another book she felt she'd be interested in and began to walk to the front.  
  
As she was walking, two little boys were squabbling over a bag of "Exploding Marbles" and began to fist fight. The marbles fell out of their hands and rolled all over the place exploding.  
  
Of course Hermione didn't notice until she heard them exploding underneath her feet. Her foot came across a dozen of them and her feet flew out from underneath her. Hermione cried out as she fell dropping the book a couple of feet from her. She hit her head on the stair behind her and blacked out instantly.  
  
DRACO POV  
  
I finished up work today early so I could go out and relax. It's no easy job being a Dark Arts Caretaker. I have to make a follow up on people who do Dark Arts and keep careful watch on them. Half of them are so good that they blocked me from Observation.  
  
I met with my mother and sister on Wednesday. Mother was precisely right about my sister. Her name is Jacquelyn. Jacquelyn was an exact replica of me except her personality was spunky unlike my usual brooding self. She is short too.  
  
When I met her she gasped and said. "You're.me, well not exactly but you're still me." She laughed. She started talking about life with Aunt Tanya and Uncle Zack whom I have never met in my life.  
  
One thing is for sure is that she's got a mouth on her that I'd gladly pay thousands to see her have a match with Granger. She would not SHUT UP. She's rude, spunky, and looks like me.I like her. We got along fine. She told me also that she is a friend with muggles. I cringed at first but I relaxed remembering that I'm trying to improve my relationship with their people. We finished our conversation and Mother and Jacquelyn left back to France.  
  
Now here I am in Diagon Alley on a Saturday morning with nothing to do. Hmm.convenient isn't it? I walked around for a while staring at nothing and of course thinking of nothing. I stopped in front of the bookstore's door and came out of my reverie when I heard a usual sound of thuds, and a number of explosions, and a girl cry out. I walked into see what was going on and found two young boys, the boys parents (I think) and the bookkeeper crowding around somebody. I slowly walked up behind the young boys to see what was going on and my heart caught in my throat. The girl I've been searching for, dreaming about, and thinking about was lying on the floor unconscious. Her head was up on the step and she had a tiny pool of blood coming from her head.  
  
"Move!" I barked pushing the startled adults out of the way. I crouched down moved her head to the side to put a binding spell on the wound. I guess I'll just take her home for now.  
  
"Do you know her?" The Bookkeeper asked acidly.  
  
"Yes I do. You have a problem with that?" I glared back at her.  
  
Apparently she got kind of scared when I looked at her like that. " N-no I.no I don't." She said standing back up and returning behind the counter.  
  
"I thought so." I muttered. I turned back to her and swiftly placed my hands underneath her body and lifted her up. She was so light that if felt as if I was carrying a child. I turned around careful to avoid any of the Marbles that hadn't exploded and headed out the door.  
  
I apparated into the Hallway of my house and walked upstairs to my room with the girl still unconscious in my arms. I pushed the door open with my foot walked a crossed the large room to my bed. I grabbed a towel and set it behind her head before I set her one the bed. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. I brought it back in and sat down next to her and washed the blood out of her hair. Something so UNUSUAL for a Malfoy to do but I guess I'm going crazy. I finished and sighed removing the bowel and washcloth from the room again. Now all I have to do now is wait for her to wake up.  
  
(A/N: Sorry to bug but I don't whether people can apparate in the books with another person in they arms or holding on to them. Maybe they can if the other can too.. I don't know so I'll just keep that part.)  
  
I kicked back on the chair and placed my feet on the side table. I finally have a chance to really look at her. She was very beautiful. Her facial structure was perfect. An oval face with a few freckles a crossed the bridge of her nose and on her high cheekbones. Her eyelids were partially open and I could see the whites of her eyes. She had hoop going through her eyebrow which I haven't seen before until now. Her lips looked so kissable because of the lipstick she was wearing. She had on a black shirt with belts on the sides and baggy pants.I had taken her cloak off and set it on the couch next to the door. One things for sure is that this look really suited her. I've never seen a person dress so strangely and yet look so right in it all.  
  
I guess I dozed off after awhile because when I was awoken by a hiss of pain and a gasp. I opened my eyes and blinked blearily for a moment taking in the situation. The girl was awake. She had a look of pain on her face as she rubbed the back of her head and looked at me startled.  
  
"W-what's going on?" She asked nervously backing away on the bed.  
  
I stood up and began walking toward the bed. She continued to back off a little faster not realizing that she came to the end of the bed. She gave out a startled cry and fell over the edge of the bed. I walked around the bed and stared down at her with a grin.  
  
"You alright?" I asked her helping her up again.  
  
"Yet again I am." She replied meekly. She stood for a moment and looked dizzy so she sat on the bed again.  
  
"I guess you slipped on a bunch of Exploding Marbles in the bookstore. I was outside the door when I heard some noise. I came in and recognized you but you were passed out, and decided to help you since the people who were around you didn't seem to be the helping kind." I finished. I smiled at her reassuringly hopefully so that she'd see that I wasn't a threat to her.  
  
"Oh," She seemed to remember what happened. She bowed her head for a moment, put her hand on her stomach and than looked back up at me in total disgust. "Why are you helping me Malfoy?" She asked spitefully.  
  
I looked at her for moment. Someone use to say my name like that all the time. I replied. "I was just trying to help...wait, how do you know my name?" I've never seen her in my life either or at least I thought I haven't.  
  
I frowned at her suspiciously. She blushed slightly and turned her head to the side so not to look at me.  
  
I sighed. She is difficult to talk to. I brought my hand to her chin and turned her face toward me. She had her eyes turned from me.  
  
"Hey.look at me." I said to her seriously.  
  
She slowly brought her eyes to mine and again I got butterflies in my stomach. Her eyes showed that she was afraid of me, and she had pain and sorrow along with it. I had no intentions of hurting her. I sighed and than picked up her hand and kissed it. She tensed for a moment and than relaxed again.  
  
"How do you know me?" I asked her.  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" She whispered standing up again. She walked unsteadily toward the window and looked out of it. "I mean.you are the son of a Death Eater. How do I know whether or not you are like him or not?" She turned toward me and leaned into the window frame.  
  
My head was going through millions of things to do to her and I kept telling myself "Don't hurt her!" when I walked up to her and pinned her against the wall.  
  
"Don't talk about me like that.you don't know me." I growled at her. She pushed herself into the wall. "It's just a manner. All you people think is that because Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater means that I am. But I'm not."  
  
"You're hurting me." She said wincing when I tightened my grip on her arms.  
  
Seeing the pain I was causing her in her eyes I let her go gingerly and rolled up my left arm sleeve to show her nothing. Than turned away for a minute so I could calm down.  
  
"I'm sorry.I kind of.lost my mind there for a second. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said taking my hand through my slightly spiked blond hair with frustration emitting throughout my tense body.  
  
She recovered from my little attack and built up her defense.  
  
"I don't know why you'd say that I don't know you when all these years of torture you never even found out what I was like." She said with sarcasm.  
  
"You went to Hogwarts with me?" I asked her.  
  
"Way to state the obvious huh?" She replied coolly.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Think about it Malfoy." She sat down on the floor crossing her arms. "Think about it.who did you hate the most in the whole school? The one you always tortured and spread rumors about."  
  
I sat there suddenly feeling very tired. She really drains my energy. I know whom I hated the most and that would be Potter along with his sidekicks.Ron Weasly and Mudblood Hermione Granger. And then it came to me.Granger. Bushy haired, brain, prefect, and head girl. The one I always made fun of for being a Mudblood.  
  
"Granger." I said quietly. I couldn't believe it was her. That's why she disappeared on me like that. She was afraid of me or didn't want to deal with me. I guess I'll just have to make amends.I still don't like her but I'll just have apologize about being a dick for all the school years. I looked back up at her. "You've really changed."  
  
"Well it all comes from wanting to change ones life." She replied. She stood up and yawned. "Thank you Malfoy for helping me. I wouldn't have expected it from you.but than again you didn't know who I was so that probably changes everything now."  
  
I looked back up at her. "No it doesn't change anything Hermione." I said her name for what would see to be the first time. I saw a shiver run through her when I said it. I grinned at the result of it.  
  
"Why is that?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
I stood up and walked over to her towering over her.  
  
"So what DID you do to yourself?" I asked her touching her piercing. She shivered again.  
  
"It's an eyebrow piercing.have you never seen one before?" She said stubbornly. I smiled a bit.she was funny when so defensive.  
  
"Yes I have Hermione.but only on goblins and orcs and on a few wizards. I'd never imagine you.the bookworm with no sense of style would change this much, and what are you wearing?"  
  
I of course am a confused wizard with no life so I didn't know much about muggles and their styles. I didn't even take Muggle studies because Lucius refused it. Didn't want them to brainwash me with silly ideas.  
  
"They are muggle clothes. It's a new look I wanted to try and the piercing I had before I got married." She continued.  
  
I don't know what came over me but I actually felt a pang of jealousy. She was married.but no ring. Granger married.surprise, surprise.  
  
"You got married? Well isn't that an unexpected discovery." I said rudely and slowly. " Who did you get married to huh? Weasley or Potter?"  
  
I guess I really pissed her off. She slapped me pretty hard. It stung but I didn't flinch.  
  
She turned for a minute and than turned back to me. Her face was tomato red.  
  
"You know Malfoy.you are such a dick. You need understand that other people have feelings. You know that I'd never marry either of them. They are my best friends! You know that Ron was going out with Lavender at the last year and you made fun of both of them the whole time. I don't know why I'm telling you this but I have no feelings for them. It's all one big mistake.I have to go."  
  
She turned around and walked to the door grabbing her cloak. She opened the door and began to walk out when she gasped. She grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground shaking. I rushed over to her side and she had sweat dripping flowing down her face.  
  
"Bathroom.." She gasped. " Where's your bathroom?" I helped her up and we quickly walked down the hall to the bathroom and she went in slamming the door. I waited outside for her. Ten minutes later she came out pale and still holding onto her stomach.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.  
  
Not everyday you encounter a girl you can get pissed at her one minute and than feel so concerned for her the next.  
  
"I'm fine.just a little sick that's all." She said putting on her cloak. ".Draco."  
  
She said my name.my birth name. I had never heard her say my name either. It sounded so strange coming from her mouth.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Thank you for helping me.I would have never expected it from you. I'm sorry I slapped you." She said. She blushed a bit. "I'm just really moody lately. I.don't know why I should bother but why.. Why did you help me?"  
  
I sighed and again pushed back my hair. "Well, its.I think it's because I was.how the hell should I put this.I was interested in you Hermione." I lied. I still was interested in her. What the hell might as well tell her the truth. "Actually.I still am." I could feel the heat actually rise from my face. Thank God my hallway was dark. I don't usually blush.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. It was a quirky scene. She panicked yet again because as soon as I said that she said she had to leave.  
  
"I have to go Malfoy." She spat.  
  
I actually felt hurt. I told her my feelings and she gets all pissed about it.  
  
"Now what's this all about Hermione." I started to say.  
  
"Don't call me that. I only let people I trust call me that." She said dangerously. She had her hand near her back pocket. Her wand was hidden in one of the many pockets she had.  
  
I put my hands down in defeat. I gave up.if this was the only chance I had to mend my relationship with the girl then I guess I'm screwed now. No way you can change her mind. I waved her the direction of the door and walked down the hall to the 2nd floor porch to let out some steam.  
  
She is such a stubborn pain in the ass.  
  
HERMIONE POV  
  
"Damn it!" I yelled. I was outside of his house standing on the step. He was screwing with my mind. I know it. When he said he was interested in me.I almost went in shock. I shook my head. He's probably plotting to do something to me now.  
  
'Why did he let you go huh?' I asked myself.  
  
'I don't know. It's probably part of some plan he's plotting with his father to kill off mudbloods and muggles.'  
  
'But the key words are.I don't know. What if he was saying it because he does like you?'  
  
"That's sick!" I scrunched my nose up in disgust and replied out loud.  
  
'It's not.. You think it's sweet..'  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I put my hands over my ears seemingly trying to block myself out of my mind. I swear I'm going mental. If this goes on any longer I'll either be in a muggle mental ward or in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  
  
I sighed and looked down at my watch. "Oh great! I'm an hour late.. It's already 2:30."  
  
I apparated to the burrow and knocked on the Weasley's door.  
  
(*A/N: I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH WORK, VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE, BABYSITTING, AND BEING SLEEP DEPRIVED. IT'S ALL-GOOD THOUGH. THE NEXT PART WILL PROBABLY TAKE AT LEAST TWO-THREE WEEKS TO FINISH SO DON'T EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO SOON.*) 


	5. Cancer

HEY PEOPLE! I'm so sorry that I didn't keep my promise and continue the story! Well, this story may be down for quite sometime. I just found out that I have some weird cancer in my leg and I'm going to be in and out of the hospital A LOT! Well while I'm losing my hair and in between vomiting, I think I'll be able to get the rest of the story together. Many apologies! Well, I'm out for awhile I'll see how far I'll get on my stories (a lot of contemplation.) . See you when I get back. 


End file.
